Always in My Heart
by HaveAHeart0301
Summary: Post RD: Being in love wasn't easy, especially when you're related to the man that nearly killed your beloved. Lucia/Percival, an OC. Oneshot, for TheFreelancerSeal.


**Always in My Heart**

_A/N: Hmm...wonder where I got this title from... Maybe from listening to too much Keith Urban? *gasp* No, you can **never** listen to too much Keith Urban! For those of you who aren't country fans and don't know, "You're always in my heart, you're always on my mind" is a set of lyrics from his song _Only You Can Love Me This Way_ (which was the original title for my story, but I felt like shortening it a bit, plus this one fits better). Anyway, now that that's over with, I'll say that this story was written as a request for FreelancerSealBoy. One of the main characters is Percival, the new duke of Felirae, and he's an OC from the story "The Twin Blades." Okay, I think that's about it..._

_--_

If there was one noble that Geoffrey disliked more than any other, it was Duke Percival. The new Duke of Felirae was not one to be trusted, and yet, the general's sister showed no resentment towards the man. Why, she had even been bold enough to agree to be his instructor in swordsmanship!

Obviously, there was no way her brother would give them the privacy of training alone, so for all their sessions he had hid in bushes, trees--whatever was an available cover provided to him--to ensure his sister's safety. After all, this man was the cousin of that traitor Ludveck. He had been raised from a young age by the man that had tried to take his sister's life. Surely he had similar intentions!

But no matter how many times Geoffrey pleaded, Lucia just wouldn't listen. She said that Duke Percival would never try to harm her. 'Besides, I agreed to be his training partner. I can't let Percival down, now can I?' Of course she could!

_Foolish girl..._

_--_

With my practice sword in my hands, I charged at the woman. I raised the wooden object above my head and prepared to bring it down upon her, but she raised hers as well, blocking my attack. I sighed. It couldn't have been that simple, why had I honestly believed that it could have been?

She still had that same beauty and grace as she had when I first met her...

--

_Ludveck brought me over to the small mirror stationed in his room in the castle. I examined my reflection for a moment before tugging at the collar. Why did this thing have to be so tight?_

_"Don't do that or you'll mess everything up!" my cousin scolded me. "You must look presentable for court today!"_

_Presentable? _I _needed to be presentable? He was wearing armor! Surely there could be something else for me to wear..._

_"Now, we'd better go before _you_ make us late!"_

_He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into the castle's meeting room. I wasn't looking forward to a single bit of this...that is, until I saw her sitting at the table. Sitting in between a blue-haired general and a blonde-haired noble, she smiled at me when she saw me staring at her. Naturally, I did the same. I suppose you could say I was enamored of that blue-haired goddess right then._

_My cousin nudged my arm, breaking me from my daze and we walked over to the round table. I was overjoyed when I saw that the only empty seats were directly across from the general and my 'goddess.' Disappointment set in when Ludveck took the seat across from her and I had to sit directly in front of the cross-looking man I assumed to be her brother._

_I couldn't help but stare at her throughout the whole meeting. Occasionally she would look over at me and smile. More often, however, one of the men would glare at me. At the time I couldn't understand either one's protectiveness._

_Finally, the queen wrapped up her speech and permitted my cousin to speak. He stood up proudly, excited to finally announce my 'coming of age.' I suppose he expected me to become something like him. But I would never become a monster..._

_--_

I watched her twirl around as she avoided my blows. Her beauty and gracefulness made this seem more like some intricate dance rather than a duel. But I couldn't let this distract me. I couldn't let her beat me again.

--

_After we were all finally released from the meeting, my cousin informed me that he was going to talk with some of the other nobles. I hadn't known his evil intentions at the time--his plans to rid Crimea of its queen. I never would have agreed to him taking hostages--especially not Lucia. What was he thinking? Wasn't he supposed to care for her as well?_

_Once he had left, I took that as my chance to talk to the woman. She smiled as I approached her, but I could see her brother watching me intently._

_"Good afternoon, Milady. ...My name is Percival."_

_I felt like an idiot talking to her in such a way, but she only smiled and held out her hand for me to shake._

_"Pleasure to meet you, Milord. I'm Lucia."_

_I smiled as I released her hand. Maybe she didn't think of me to be such a fool after all. I opened my mouth to speak again, but the blonde noble that had sat next to her interrupted us._

_"Lucia, dear, it's time to go."_

_"Of course, Father."_

_She turned back around to face me and sighed._

_"I'd better be going..."_

_"Of course. Maybe we'll see each other again?"_

_She smiled._

_"Definitely."_

_She returned to her father and brother and I could hear a brief piece of their conversation. I recall her father turning to the young man._

_"You know, Geoffrey, he's around your age..."_

_"Who cares? He's probably a traitor just like that Ludveck," he remarked._

_I hadn't understood any of it at the time. My cousin a traitor? I knew he wasn't exactly on good terms with the nobility, but he hadn't done anything to be considered a traitor, had he? No, he hadn't. Not yet._

_I smiled as Lucia turned back around to wave at me. I waved as well and then sighed as my cousin returned._

_"Don't get your hopes up, pretty boy. She's from a well-respected noble family; you don't have a chance. I'd be with her sooner than you ever would."_

_I glared at him. Something about his behavior lately was rather irritating. Actually, he'd been irritating ever since I'd met him, but he was especially so now._

_"What family is she from?"_

_"Delbray."_

_I gasped. She couldn't be... Lucia Delbray? The swordswoman that fought in the Mad King's War? The queen's bodyguard? Then that meant that her brother...was really the famed General Geoffrey? It couldn't be..._

_My brunette cousin seemed to find my shock amusing, as he was chuckling. Regaining my composure, I nodded._

_"Oh, I see then..."_

_--_

Lucia sent her make-shift sword in my direction, but I dodged it easily. I countered with my own attack, but another of her twirls sent her out of harm's way. I sighed. This definitely wasn't going to be easy.

--

_I was back at Crimea Castle; this time after the rebellion. Hatred for my cousin flamed throughout the continent, and here in the castle, that feeling of hatred fell on me. I didn't really know why I was here anyway. The queen had summoned me to determine whether or not I would receive my inheritance--the territory of Felirae, but I knew the nobles wouldn't approve of it. Honestly, if I were in their position, I wouldn't grant it to myself._

_But I'd shown up here anyway and was currently awaiting their ruling. I'd heard a rumor that they would also decide the fate of the fourteen-year-old girl, Cassandra--the daughter of Calihem, formerly the Duke of Arbor. Arbor, too, had been involved in the rebellion, but not on such a large scale. I was sure that the girl would have no trouble in getting control of the dukedom._

_We were both finally summoned to present our 'cases' before the nobles in their small little meeting room. In all honesty, it wasn't small, but I would prefer not to be confined in any place with so many people that hated my guts._

_As I walked in, I wasn't sure if I should be confused or pleased that the only members present were Bastian, Geoffrey, Lucia, Renning, and the queen herself. Their small numbers could mean that I was all the more likely to make it out of here alive, though these were skilled warriors I was dealing with. It could also mean that my chances of winning the inheritance were all the slimmer; these were all people that had a direct reason to dislike me._

_I could see the sadness in both Lucia's and Cassandra's eyes. I couldn't understand, I couldn't even begin to grasp the pain Lucia felt. Cassandra's...was similar to my own. I honestly didn't care what happened to Ludveck, but there were others... I couldn't think about that now though. I couldn't....I couldn't break down here. That part of my life was to be secluded until..._

_My thoughts were interrupted when the queen spoke up._

_"Thank you both for coming on such short notice. Percival, you may take a seat; we'll make a decision about Cassandra first."_

_I bowed my head and sat in the chair that she had gestured to. Cassandra stood before the table, fingering her hairpins. Behind the girl stood her bodyguard, Bruce. I didn't even want to look at the man's expression; I already knew what it would be._

_"While it's true that Calihem of Arbor betrayed the kingdom to assist Ludveck in his rebellion, I've been informed by Lucia that his intentions were justified. Therefore, I believe that Arbor should be safe in your hands." She turned to her companions. "Any objections?"_

_"No, Your Majesty," her faithful knight stated, all emotion drained from his words._

_"As long as you see it fit, I have no problem with it, Elincia," her uncle, obviously the only one who would dare to call her by her first name, was the second to answer._

_"This girl has done no harm to the nation, and I think it would only benefit Crimea to have her ruling a small portion of the grand land," Count Bastian uttered lastly._

_After her male advisors had all spoken, the queen shifted her gaze to her foster-sister._

_"Lucia? Are you fine with the decision?"_

_I watched as the woman only nodded her head. Something seemed to be wrong with her, but I couldn't place it... The queen apparently took no notice as she continued on._

_"Very well. You may be excused now, Duchess Cassandra."_

_"Thank you, Your Majesty."_

_This last comment came from the girl's bodyguard. Why he would answer for her, I had no clue, but I didn't have time to ponder on the thought as the queen ordered me to rise and stand before them. I took a deep breath and followed her orders._

_Lucia's gaze instantly shifted to the floor, a look of sadness on her features. Her brother glared at me, anger clear in his eyes. The remaining three were expressionless._

_"Well, Percival, as you can probably assume, our decision isn't going to be easy. Now tell me, why _should_ you be allowed to become the Duke of Felirae?"_

_Did I deserve to be the duke? I hadn't done anything wrong, but Lucia's hurt expression made me feel guilty. I didn't harm her, but I felt as if I was to blame for her pain. I knew that was preposterous, but I couldn't help but feel it._

_"With all due respect, Your Highness, I would like to point out that I had no part in the rebellion. In fact, I wasn't even in Crimea at the time."_

_"That's true. Did you know of Ludveck's intentions though?"_

_"I didn't know that he planned to overthrow you; I only knew that he was dissatisfied with you."_

_Geoffrey jumped up from his chair._

_"That's enough! If you knew that much, then why didn't you inform the queen?"_

_Before I could reply, Lucia glared at her brother._

_"Geoffrey, if one of your knights tells another that he doesn't like one of your decisions, should he tell you?"_

_"Well, Sister, that...that is different."_

_"No, actually it's not."_

_Elincia cleared her throat._

_"General, please sit back down."_

_The cerulean-haired man did as he was told and then the queen continued._

_"Now, I would like all of your opinions on why Percival should or should not get control of Felirae."_

_She noticed Geoffrey about to burst out in rage once again and then added,_

_"Uncle, you first."_

_"Personally, I don't think that he should." The duke then turned to me. "It isn't personal, but I believe that, as of right now, you're too young and inexperienced."_

_I bowed my head._

_"I understand, Milord."_

_The queen then turned to her blonde-haired advisor._

_"Bastian?"_

_"The apple does not fall far from the tree, Milady," the count shook his head at me sadly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I actually saw a smirk form on his lips._

_But I knew I wasn't a thing like Ludveck, though I didn't dare tell the count so. Elincia nodded to Geoffrey next. Before she could even utter his name, he began his rant._

_"This traitor deserves nothing other than death! Not only should he not receive his inheritance, but he should be severely punished. I do not care if he was in Daein during the time of the rebellion. For all we know, he could have been plotting something from there! He could have been the one to infiltrate Lucia's spy network and have her captured!"_

_I glared at him._

_"General Geoffrey, I would _never_ harm your sister! For you to even say that..."_

_It was then that I remembered that a commoner wasn't to speak to a noble unless addressed first. The general jumped up and grabbed me by my collar, lifting me off the ground._

_"Who do you think you are? You have no place to--"_

_Lucia slammed her chair against the table when she got up and walked over to her brother. She glared at him._

_"Geoffrey, calm down. There's no need to--"_

_"Sister, after all the things this man's done to you..."_

_"He hasn't done a thing to me, Brother. Percival isn't the same man as Ludveck, do remember that."_

_"Lucia is right, Geoffrey."_

_Both siblings turned to see their queen rise. By the time she made it over to where we were I could hardly breathe. She motioned for Geoffrey to put me down, which he did--in a way. He actually threw me to the ground and walked back over to his seat. I landed with a loud thud and Lucia gasped, kneeling down beside me._

_"Are you alright, Your Grace?"_

_"I'm fine, Milady, but the title...I'm not..."_

_"Not yet you're not."_

_She winked at me, but I was still confused. All three men had spoken against me, so what would make her say that? As she helped me to my feet, I couldn't help but wonder why she was being this nice to me. I didn't deserve it, and yet she seemed fine with it._

_She smiled at me as she took her seat next to Lord Renning. The queen nodded to her friend._

_"Well, Lucia?"_

_"Your Majesty, I fully believe that Percival should be made the duke of Felirae." She glared at her brother when he began to protest and then continued, "Everyone believed that Duchess Cassandra had done nothing wrong, so why should we say that Percival has? Obviously, Felirae was more involved in the rebellion than Arbor, but neither Cassandra nor Percival was involved, so it shouldn't be a problem." She turned towards her brother. "We can't judge someone for what their family has done."_

_Her brother only rolled his eyes, but I smiled. How could she be so selfless? When I glanced over at the queen, I saw that she, too, was smiling._

_"Well done, Lucia, and I must say that I agree. We'll give Percival a chance."_

_Lucia and I were both beaming. How she managed to do it, I wasn't sure, but I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let her down. I could never let her down._

_--_

She'd changed so much since then. She was no longer that timid girl I'd seen right after the rebellion, the war even. But some things never change and it just-so-happens that she is still as great, if not better, with a sword.

--

_Naturally, Geoffrey hadn't taken the news that I would become the duke of Felirae too well. As soon as we were all dismissed, he stood up and stomped out of the room. I thought it to be a silly act coming from a general._

_Count Bastian had gone off to try to calm him down. The queen and her uncle had both left as well. As Lucia stood up and pushed in her chair I walked up to her. She smiled._

_"Congratulations, Your Grace."_

_"Thank you, Milady. I-I just wanted to apologize to you...for everything my cousin did."_

_The smile quickly left her lips._

_"You don't need to apologize to me...none of it was your fault."_

_"I realize that, but I just wished things could have been different."_

_"I understand. Thank you, Milord."_

_She smiled..._

_--_

I sensed that a smile was forming on my own lips. My instructor obviously noticed it.

"What are you smiling about? Are you honestly this happy that you're losing to me...again?"

She smiled, this time a clear, genuine smile. No matter how hard I tried, my smile wouldn't go away either.

--

_The day I had approached the queen in hopes of acquiring a sword-play instructor was one of those days she stared at me in complete shock. Geoffrey just glared at me._

_"I suppose you want to learn to use a weapon so you can murder my sister and overthrow the queen, Your Grace?"_

_"N-Never, I wouldn't...I..."_

_How could he even say that? I would _never_ harm Lucia! Said woman glared at her brother._

_"Geoffrey, don't be ridiculous." She turned to me. "I'd gladly be your instructor, if that's what you'd wish, Your Grace."_

_I wanted to run over and hug her, but soon realized that that wouldn't exactly be acceptable. Instead, I bowed my head._

_"Thank you, Lady Lucia."_

_Her brother stared at both of us, shocked._

_"Sister, I do hope you realize that you're only inviting your own death."_

_"Think of it what you wish, Geoffrey, but I'll tell you that you're wrong. Lord Percival, we'll begin tomorrow."_

_--_

Our blades locked as we tried to force each other to the ground. Whoever made it out of this would be the victor of our little duel. The other would have shame over his or her head until the next battle. I couldn't let her win; not this time.

--

_I stared at the piece of wood in my hands. Turning to Lucia, I gave the woman a confused look._

_"_This_ is what I'm supposed to use?"_

_She laughed._

_"Yes, Percival. I don't want you to hurt yourself with a _real_ sword."_

_"If you say so..."_

_I held it in my hands awkwardly. What was I supposed to do with this thing? She laughed at me even more._

_"Here..."_

_She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, placing her hands over mine._

_"You swing it like this, see? Nice and steady."_

_She gently moved my arms so that they would make the motions of a swordsman. As much as I didn't want this little moment to end, I nodded._

_"Yes, Milady."_

_"What did I tell you?" she asked, her arms still around me._

_"To swing it nice and steady..."_

_She sighed._

_"No, Percival, not that. About the titles..."_

_"Oh, right! I'm sorry, Lucia."_

_"That's better."_

_--_

If only we could have remained that way... When my mind drifted back into the present, I felt a hard pain against my chest. Looking around, I realized that I was lying on the ground, with Lucia's heeled shoe upon my chest, her sword pointed at my throat. I realized that I could have easily moved and sent her flying to the ground, but wouldn't dare harm her.

"…I lost?"

"I was starting to wonder when you'd figure that out."

She laughed and moved both her sword and foot away from me. I remained on the ground and she sat down next to me.

"Just when I thought you were going to be some real competition this time. Such a shame..."

We both laughed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you...was I really that bad?"

"No, you weren't. I was actually a bit worried for a second there."

"You're exaggerating..."

"Do remember, I only said a _second_, Percival."

I smiled up at her. She looked exhausted. I took her hand in mine and offered her my shoulder to lean on. When she rested her head against it, I couldn't help but look around for Geoffrey. We both knew that he liked to spy on our sessions, and I realized how angry he would be if he saw us like this.

But she wouldn't have laid down and curled up next to me, burying her face in the silver cloth of my shirt, had he been there. Honestly, I was quite surprised by her act, but I couldn't really complain. I toyed with a lock of her hair and she snuggled deeper into the fabric of my shirt.

A part of me was overjoyed by this act, but the realistic part told me that she was too tired to know what she was doing. I sighed.

"Lucia, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much." Her reply was muffled by the material of my shirt.

"That's not good. Maybe you should go get some sleep."

She only nodded.

I sighed again, picking her body up in my arms as I stood. I set her on her feet, my hands still on her waist. I glanced beyond the trees at the palace only a few yards away.

"Do you think you can make it back to the castle by yourself?"

"Of course, but what about you?"

"I'll be along shortly. I'd just like to stay out here a bit longer."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Of course."

I removed my hands and watched as she walked back towards the castle. After she had disappeared, I heard a rustle of leaves behind me. Oh no, please don't let it be Geoffrey...please don't say that he was here the whole time...

"Well, boy, looks like you made it farther with her than I thought you would."

My back stiffened at the sound of the familiar voice. It...it couldn't be...

--

When Lucia entered the castle, her brother threw his arms around her.

"Lucia, thank Ashera you're safe!"

She attempted to free herself from him, but it was no use.

"Geoffrey, if this is another one of your stupid not-trusting-Percival things, I don't have time for it."

He pulled away from her and glanced at her face.

"It's not. We went to check the prisons this morning and one of our guards was on the ground unconscious, without a weapon. Ludveck...wasn't there. I feared that he would go after you, but--"

He was cut off when his sister broke free from his arms.

"Geoffrey, Percival...he's still out there!"

The man tried to grab his sister's wrist to stop her, but she dashed out of the castle. Geoffrey grabbed his lance and took off after her. What was she thinking, going out there without a weapon?

--

"Well, well, well...look who we have here. If it isn't my little cousin. You never came to visit me when I was in prison, you know."

I held my practice sword in front of me as I backed away from him. I knew the little chunk of wood wouldn't do much good against the real sword he was carrying, but held it in my hands anyway. As my back came in contact with one of the trees, he laughed.

"Now tell me, boy, what exactly were you doing alone with Lucia all the way out here? Surely her family wouldn't approve of that..."

"I-I...we were just...she..."

"Out with it, boy!"

He pointed his sword at my throat and I gulped.

"W-We were just sparring."

"Likely story. Does her brother know of your 'sparring?'"

"The general...he...I..."

"Enough, you fool! I knew you were too stupid to be of any use to me! Now, do you have any last words?"

I shook my head.

_My goddess, please forgive me..._

_--_

"Sister, wait!"

Geoffrey's attempts to cease his sister's running did nothing. The woman only quickened her pace. She hadn't a clue what she would do when she reached Percival; she couldn't protect him, but she would willingly die for him.

Perhaps Ludveck wasn't there at all. Perhaps he had already been found... But she couldn't take that chance. If something happened to her student and she could've done something to prevent it, she would never forgive herself.

--

I whimpered as Ludveck's blade drew closer to me. He chuckled as he slashed through the wooden practice sword in my hands. I couldn't believe that he would honestly kill me. Really, I should have. Never once had this man shown any compassion to anyone. He had taken me in to raise me, but not out of love, not out of sympathy. He only wished for personal gain from having me.

And then the fact that I had given up sunk into my head. The one thing Lucia had taught me was to never give up. Surely this act of surrender would only sadden her. All that she had taught me was being thrown to waste. All of her time, wasted.

--

Finally catching up to the woman, Geoffrey grabbed her arm and spun her around. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Geoffrey...please..."

"Sister, I just don't want you to get hurt. Ludveck's a dangerous man and he wouldn't think twice about killing you; he's already proved that. I know you would willingly die for Crimea, but the kingdom can survive without Percival."

The woman glanced down at the ground.

"Yes, but _I_ can't survive without him, Geoffrey."

"I-I see. Then by all means, let us rescue him."

She glanced up at her brother, expecting him to burst out laughing. Instead, she found his expression as serious as ever. He smiled at her.

"Let's go, we have a duke to save."

--

As my body rested on the ground I could hear the rustling of trees. Looking up, I saw the two siblings arrive in the forest. Lucia rushed over to my position and dropped to her knees next to me.

"Oh, Percival, I'm so sorry..."

I squeezed her hand.

"D-Don't worry...about it. I'll be...fine."

She wrapped her arms around me and I stroked her hair. I noticed her brother examining the body that was a few feet away from me. He pulled the sword from the man's chest and violently kicked the deceased body in the ribs.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he explained.

Lucia helped me to my feet and tried to support my weight, but it was too much for her and her brother had to assist in taking me back to the castle. She held my hand, seemingly oblivious to the fact that my blood was all over her clothes.

--

I sighed in relief as the healer pulled his staff away from me. A total of three priests occupied my room, working to heal all of my cuts and bruises. The last of the gashes in my arm had been sealed. I thanked the men and settled back on my bed.

Suddenly, I heard the click of heels against the stone floor. A knock on my door was then heard. I debated on whether or not I should pretend to be asleep. Obviously, none of the men would be wearing heels--although Count Bastian _was_ crazy enough to...no. Lucia would have probably passed out from exhaustion already, so that only left the queen. I sighed.

"Come in."

The door was pushed open and the azure-haired trueblade stepped in, shutting the door behind her. I noticed that she'd changed out of her blood-stained clothes at least, even if the chances of her having any rest were slim.

"How are you feeling, Your Grace?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

I gestured for her to take a seat next to me on the bed, which she did. She brushed my hair away from my face and sighed.

"I suppose all of the lessons you gave me paid off, didn't they?"

I chuckled; she shook her head.

"Lord Percival, this is no laughing matter. You could have been killed."

"But thanks to you, I wasn't."

"I...I didn't do anything."

"You taught me to never give up, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Don't you see? I had given up hope, but your little nagging voice in my head kept me alive!"

I took her hands in mine, but she pulled away.

"Did you just say I was _nagging_?"

"I, well...umm... You're not going to hit me, are you?"

She gave me an evil grin.

"Not quite."

Throughout her "punishment," I couldn't help but think what Geoffrey would do if he walked in to find me kissing his sister. I had no doubt that it would be painful, but wrapped my arms around her waist anyway. She was worth it, right?

When our lips parted, Lucia rested her head against my shoulder--returning to the position she was previously in before all of this drama happened. Once again she closed her eyes and buried her face within my shirt.

"I love you, Percival," she mumbled sleepily.

_I love you too, my goddess..._

_--_

_A/N: Ha, awful ending, I know. Hopefully the rest was okay though. Well, if you liked this, be sure to read FreelancerSealBoy's story (it's so much better, honestly). Also, for my frequent readers/reviewers there's a new announcement in my profile that, well, might not be a good thing. We'll have to see though, right?_


End file.
